Folguera
Earlier know as CaFoTaMe, better known as the acronym of the denomination "Cartechini Folguera Talleres Metalúrgicos", was born in Inriville (east of the province of Córdoba) at the beginning of the 50's. They manufactured some drag harvesters and self-propelled, until at the end of that decade, Cartechini separated on the one hand (stays in Inriville and manufactures various agricultural implements such as power take-offs for tractors, drag haulers, dosing silos, grinding whole plants and mixed transportable, among other products) and for its part, the Folguera emigrate to Cruz Alta, 23 km east. The establishment Cartechini and Cia closed in the decade of the 90 '. Returning to Fogulera; In the mid-fifties, in the town of Inriville, the Folguera brothers were engaged in carryover reforms (which were pulled by a tractor) to a combine harvester. Then, installed in an estate that belonged to the Cooperativa Agrícola de Cruz Alta (Córdoba and B. de la Vega Luque) and later in Córdoba 1601 (Cruz Alta), they maintained the reforms of combine harvesters on R31, with the mission to future (soon) produce a self-propelled machine. With all that experience, they are fully dedicated to the manufacture of combine harvesters of both cereals and fodder. His first generantes were the gentlemen Héctor Jorge Folguera and Francisco Félix Aloatti, who counted on modern machines for that moment and a squad of operarios, to which they were adding graduates of the local technical school. It should be noted that the factory, produced its own transmissions: in the neighboring town of Arteaga: there they melted the carcasses and already in Cruz Alta everything was machined, giving it the end of production. Folguera in the 60's In 1960, they began to work on a machine entirely produced in the factory and this was achieved in 1960 to take the field with experimental character, the first unit of own production. Some of these units, came in different versions, including those for rice, sent to the provinces of Entre Ríos and Santa Fe. It is noteworthy that Folguera was dedicated with some success to the manufacture of rice harvesters, when they were rather few (counted on the fingers of the hand) the establishments that manufactured this type of machines. In the rice version, several units were exported to Brazil and Uruguay. In 1965, they began manufacturing forage-chopped carvers with Perkins engines. For 1969, units adapted for the soybean crop, which had not yet been cultivated in this area, were sent abroad. New models In 1972, the model 518 was launched, a machine called "large" with 1.05 meters of cylinder. It should be noted that Folguera was a traditional cheerleader of various agricultural and livestock exhibitions, such as Palermo, Rosario and others. This company was active until the 90's, at least, since according to Agrositio in his note "The foraging revolution: The silopaq is still alive": "In the Argentina of the 80's there was only the miner Mainero 4710, with two furrows, but it was exclusively for corn and sorghum. They had entered some automotive (New Holland, John Deere, among others) and two national factories (Folguera and Marani) launched their own mincers. But it was very little. " Folguera in the 90's and close up And from 1990, the arrival of imported machines with more advanced technology and prices that local industry could not compete with, caused production to decline until it was reduced to the manufacture of spare parts so that the machines sold could continue to operate. In total, they manufactured 136 automotive harvesters and more than 200 automotive mincers, in addition to trailers and other equipment for agriculture. Thus, on December 31, 1999, it terminated its industrial activity, closing its doors definitively. You can still see, in a property adjacent to the company (which works as a workshop), some fairly complete 518 (with its platforms, without ends and even, cabin), but with missing engine and other parts, resting and rusting the weather. Combine harvester models Forage harvester models References and sources External links *Folguera in Pesados Argentinos Category:Defunct companies of Argentina Category:1999 disestablishments Category:Combine harvesters Category:Companies of Argentina Category:Forage Harvesters Category:Forage harvesters built in Argentina Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of Argentina Caetgory:Folguera